vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136089-where-is-the-communication
Content ---- ---- That was 30 minutes ago, the "coming down in 5 minutes, back in 5 after that" announcement on the server. I'd say that prime time on their first Friday of the re-launch they probably want to inform people as to what the status is. -Lens | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- been stuck on loding screen for at least 10mins now, apparently this is an "improved version" of infinite loop. | |} ---- ---- ---- And that's really all I wanted. I was on the server when the "down in 5 for 5" announcement went out. I knew that things had fubar'd on them again. But imagine someone sitting down to their computer to spend their evening playing WildStar. They can't get in, or can't get to their character. They check the forums and the twitter feed to find no information about any problems for 6 hours or more. What do you think their reaction would be? What would _your_ reaction be? That kind of update is all that's needed, and somebody there should be doing exactly that every time there's a significant status change. The players don't need to be in the loop for everything, but they need to feel in the loop for the important status changes. Oh sure we'll still whine and complain, because that's what we do. But we'll whine and complain a lot less, and that simply makes things better for us and easier for them. | |} ---- ---- typically 30 mins to an hour after the issues happen | |} ---- Codetick posted their twitter. | |} ---- ---- That assumes they know wtf is going on enough to post an update. Seems they don't know. Able to get back to character select again now but still looping back instead of entering game. Back to square 1. | |} ---- Normally I'd agree with you, but the tweet I posted was the first one in over 6 hours today... Their communication skills have been horrible today. Granted they are working on issues, but it would take some entry level employee 30 seconds to send out tweets letting those of us not able to get in game know about downtimes. | |} ---- Not always. @WildstarOps tends to post what's about to happen before or right as something is happening. There have been a few exceptions though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Usually it's the best place to get information as they usually are pretty consistent on keeping it updated. You can also check out Wildstar's Reddit as well for information as the devs do post there. There is also the Devtracker at the top of the forum that allows you to follow the devs as they post. | |} ---- ---- Which is why I said normally :P I admit they are usually on the ball, but tonight has been severely lacking. | |} ---- I really suggest that the developers use their own game's forums to communicate with the playerbase because that is literally what the game forums are there for. I don't tweet and this game won't be the thing that makes me start. | |} ---- True. They've probably had a lot of issues they've been dealing with. While it's understandable and preferable that they use their own forums, a lot of developers have moved to twitter considering the ease at which one could communicate with it. Also this: Edited October 3, 2015 by Serigahn | |} ---- ---- If I was a hater, I wouldn't give a crap. I want this game to succeed. This game deserves to succeed. Know what I do hate though? Random colored lettered in text. Also, I got in. Let's hope it stays up. /crossfingers | |} ---- ---- Totally agree with Yasfan. I can understand it might be easier for them to quickly post on Twitter, but we have the forums for a reason. Honestly feel like we are getting more information from the players then Twitter at this point. If they could describe more than saying "We are looking into the issue" (numerous times), I would be ok with it. | |} ---- I can log in to the forums on my cell phone, and I bet the developers can too, so the quote that you posted doesn't actually provide a reason why they can't use their own forums. I will repeat: the purpose of the forums is to be the game-operated bridge of communication between the game's management and the playerbase. Not some fan-moderated forum on Reddit, not Twitter, not Instagram, not Facebook, and not semaphore. They should use it if they want to communicate with the general playerbase. | |} ---- They are pretty damn terrible at communicating...Feel like im playing ESO again.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think that's a great idea. They even have a little noticeboard window at the Character select screen where so many of us are spending most of our logged in time. | |} ---- ----